Antenna systems can include multiple antennas in order to provide operation at multiple frequency bands. For example, in mobile applications where a user moves between coverage areas of different satellites operating at different frequency bands, each of the antennas may be used to individually communicate with one of the satellites. However, in some applications such as on an airplane, performance requirements and constraints such as size, cost and/or weight, may preclude the use of multiple antennas.